


Plums

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PLUMPLUMPLUM, Plum ice cream, Short One Shot, plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wanted some plums, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plums

Steve leaned on the doorframe with a tray of food in his hands as he watched his blue-eyed boyfriend slept. The morning sun illuminated his best features and his long black hair fell on his face perfectly. Steve continued to watch his chest rise and fall before walking up to him and nudging him slightly to wake him up. 

His eyes fluttered open. “Ugh,” He groaned. “What time is it?” Bucky asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. “Time for you to get up and eat. We’ve got training to do today.” Steve answered as he gently placed the tray on the groggy man’s lap. Bucky chuckled. “I didn’t know you were the type to cook.” Bucky smirked, stuffing his face up with eggs and bacon. “Yeah, well, I, uh,” Steve stuttered, face as red as a tomato. “I didn’t..Wanda…um, Wanda helped me with that.” Steve finally said. Bucky smiled. “Well, the thought still counts.” Bucky replied, kissing Steve’s cheek.

Steve began changing his clothes for the day moments later as Bucky watched, a wolfish grin on his face. He could get used to this. Steve was just putting his head over his shirt when Bucky asked “Steve, what’s this?” Bucky poked at the scoop of ice cream on the side. “Oh, i thought you might like it. It’s plum ice cream I got for you.” Steve said, walking up to him. Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Plum…ice cream?” He said, taking a large piece of the cold treat into his mouth. Steve chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had plum ice cream before?” Steve asked through his laughter. “Well, I didn’t exactly have time for ice cream back in WW2 and I don’t think Hydra would’ve let me eat any flavor of ice cream at all.” Bucky laughed, 

“Hey,”Bucky said, looking down to the blond man on his chest.  
“Why don’t you get some more of that plum ice cream and we can cuddle while we catch up on the 21st century?” Bucky suggested, smiling at him.  
“What about our training?”  
“To hell with training. I look good and I think you look good too. It’s about damn time for some rest.” Bucky said, a huge smirk on his face.  
Steve laughed softly. “Fine.”  
“I love you, you dork.” Bucky said.  
“Love you too, asshole.” Steve replied.

——————————

Wanda played with some of the objects in the room, making them float up in the air, Clint was sparring with Scott while Sam flew and talked to Redwing. “Hey,” Scott walked up to Sam as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Where the hell is the Captain and Bucky?” He asked. “Yeah, where the hell are they?” Clint yelled from the other side of the room. Sam just smirked. “Oh, you know, doing whatever two heterosexual bros do.” He smirked. It was difficult keeping the two’s secret, but damn was it fun too.

Wanda just looked at Sam, a weird thought on her mind, concerning the Captain and the Winter Soldier. “Huh.” She sighed and went back to training, thinking it was just a weird random unlikely hunch.

**Author's Note:**

> CW!BUCKY DESERVED MORE THAN THIS.


End file.
